Love Hina With A Twist
by Caboose RvB
Summary: this is a different story then love hina with a different character then keitaro
1. The Trip

It was late that night when stan had finished packing his bag's and was a bit nerves but then went to his ibook and printed out his plane ticket's and then went to bed. Trying to sleep was a hard thing for him to do for that he was so happy that he was going to japan. His Parents had told him that he could go. Well after thinking about it for a while he finally fell asleep.

The next morning he heard a knock at his door "Stan honey time to wake up and eat" stan got up fast remembering that he was going to japan. When he got downstairs he sat down at the table.

his mom said "stan i made your favorite for you, Bacon, sausage, and sunny side up eggs"

"thanks mom" stan replied. he ate his meal and was it good.

"stan it's time to take you to the airport now" stan heard his father say

"ok".

As they got to J.F.K. airport his mom had said "take care and don't get into trouble... OK"

"ok" he replied,

then his dad said "here take this" handing him his dog tag's

"dad... I cant accept these" stan had said

"there yours cause I want you to remember me and your mom now give us a call when you get to japan"

"yes dad" stan said and went into the airport to get onto his plane.

It had been ten minutes into his flight when he felt really sad and started to cry a little for he did not now how long it would be before he could she his parents again. He stopped him self from crying any more, he looked down at what his father had given him they were his tag's from the Vietnam war he stopped and put them around his neck. That's when the person siting next to him said "are those yours"

stan replied with "no this are my dad's from the Vietnam war"

"really the... and by the the way the names Katie"

"my names stan nice to meet you Katie"

"stan how old are you cause you look a little young to be going to japan by your self"

"I'm 17, and my parents knew i want to live in japan and said that i could go... how old are you"

"I'm 23 years old".

Stan started to read a magazine but had fallen asleep for that he didn't get much last night.

Stan awoke later to see he had been out for 12 hours then he also saw that Katie was sleeping against him this made him nevus cause he never really had a girl do a thing like that before to him, but he played it calm. then noticed that he really didn't have much to do so he took out his drawing book and sketched in a picture of Katie just as he finished it she woke up and asked "what are you doing"

stan said "nothing" and closed the drawing book fast

"what are you hiding in that book of your"

"nothing" but just as he finished saying that Katie had took the book from him and looked into it.

"you know your very good a drawing"

"well... thanks" then she got to the last picture

"so that's why you closed it so fast cause you didn't want me to see that you had drawn me" stan had started to blush

"It's ok i don't mind" that's when the set belt light went on and he fastened his seat belt to prepare for landing. Just as the wheels of the plane he thought how he was going to do in japan being that he only had two years of japanese in school.

After getting his luggage he goes to Katie and says "maybe we will see each other again" as they walk outside

"Well i will hope so to".

Stan thought to him self what is he doing she is out of his league and to old for him so he called a cab as he got in the driver said something in japanese but it was so fast that he could not translate it but thinking and hands him the paper of the hotel he was staying at and the driver brings him there. When he arrived at the hotel and he grabbed all of his stuff and went to the main desk and said the best to he can in japanese "Hi, I have a room book"

the lady replied "can i have your name and credit card please" he didn't understand what she said it went to fast, boy was this harder than class. The lady said again but slow

"can i have your name and credit card" stan finally got it

"Stanley Gress" as doing that he handed her his credit card. then she gave him a room key

"room 105" and he went on his way to the room.

After putting his luggage in his room he went out to go walk around. Out side was so different then home when he found a place that look good to get a bite at so he went in and got him some dinner and he thought that it was really good. as he left he saw a street stand selling newspapers and magazines and he bought the paper to help him find a job. then stan decided to go back and get some sleep and then just remembered that he had forgot to call home so he grabbed his cell phone to realized that there was no signal and that it was because that his cell phone only worked in the U.S. . So he walked back to the hotel and went to his room called his parents someone answered the phone it was mom she said "hello"

"hi, mom it's me stan"

"hi, stan so how was your trip"

"it was good had no problems at all"

"well that's good" "ya it is, so how are things without me"

"well it has been quiet but all else good"

"that's good i should go this phone call is going to cost allot so bye"

"bye stan" and that was the end of the conversation.

so he prepared him self for bed and slipped the covers over him and fell asleep in no time. The next morning he dressed well for that he was going job hunting. he went to get some breakfast then was off to the first one. Which did not go good for the fact of not knowing japanese good and before he knew it he had gone through just about everyone with a bad going. there was this last one that he was going to it was to become a manager for some hotel called the hinata sou. And that interview went so good he thought he had the job and left his number and went back to the hotel. Before he knew it he was asleep. the next morning he woke up to the phone ringing answered it

"Hello" not realizing he said this in english then corrected him self

"hello" again but this time correct then the person answered back

"I have been thinking it over and you have the job as the hotel manager" stan was so stunned

"thank you i will be over today" and that was the end of the conversation.

after checking out headed to the hinata sou. stan finally got there and entered it yelling out "anyone home" no one answered so he walked around a little and found a room that said manager so he put his stuff in there and started to unpack after about half way done stan heard voices downstairs. stan said to him self **_'I should go and introduce my self as there new manager' _**just a stan was half way down the stairs he saw Naru she looked in at his direction and started to scream. Then she up ran up to him and released a punch into his face stan rolled down the stairs braking his leg and arm. at the bottom of the stairs and passed out. that's when Naru grabbed stan and brought her to his room to find out how he was when he woke up.

Finally stan woke up to find him self in bed but not his that's when he noticed someone looking at him

"Where am, **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH my fuckin arm and leg... there broken and they hurt like fuckin hell**"

that's when naru said "I will help you when you tell me what your doing here"

"I work here im the new manager of the hotel"

"hotel what hotel... as far as I know this is a all girls dormitory"

"**WHAT**"

"yup"

"well can you take me to the hospitable now please cause you have no idea how much pain I'm in"

"fine" Naru got up to call for help and that is when Motoko knock's on her

"Naru... is everything all right i heard screaming" as she opened the door to find a man in her bed and looked to be in a lot of pain

"Naru, what's going on here" naru started to hesitate and finely said

"well... I... I found him peeking on me so i punched him and took him here to wait for him to wake up and find out how he is, and well now he needs to go to the hospitable"

"really I will help you"

"thanks"

So they take Stan to the hospitable to find out that his arm and leg are both broken. So they bring him back to the hinata sou to reveille to every one that he was the new manager.

everyone that reads this pleause R&R and tell me what you think


	2. Get Used to His New Life

Disclaimer: Love Hina is not mine or its characters but stan is mine

Sorry it took so long to put up but a lot has been going on between school friends and my 1st lieutenant Mooney had just died. So you guy's are really going to like this one it has better thing the other one i had to just get the story going well lets get the story, and lets get this one thing across he no longer has a broken arm and leg and can speak japanese fine cause it is to hard to write the part of miscommunication.

As stan got to the dinning room where everyone was eating that was when he started to say, Uuuummmm... ur... I.. I... he just couldn't stop looking at Motoko.

Stan thought to him self _Boy is she beautiful... I'm so nervous I can't say anything because of her.'_

Finally he said I'm the new manager of the Hinata Sou.What this cant be!! There is no way that a guy can be the manager! Motoko complained.

That was when Stan couldn't take the pressure any more and went running to his room. When he go to his room he went onto his iBook (Mac laptop) to talk to his friends online.

Shinobu started yelling at Motoko, Look what you did, you made him upset you should go apologize!What?! I would never do such a thing. Motoko stated, and Shinobu went to stan's room.

Stan can I come in? Shinobu asked, knocking on the door.

Yes, what do you want with me?

Shinobu walked in, Are you all right Stan? She asked noticing Stan was in some sort of uniform.

Yes im fine... right know I just miss home.Is that uniform from home? Shinobu asked.

Yes it is, this is my C.A.P. (Civil Air Patrol; United States Air Force Auxiliary) uniform... now if you don't mind i would like to be left alone.No problem. Shinbu agreed, and left.

Stan then put on his BDU's (Battle Dress Uniform; Camouflage) on, to maybe put some sense into them by intimidation. After he was done putting his clothes on he went down stairs.

That's when Naru passed him and said, What the hell are you doing?What do you think I'm doing? I'm putting some order into this place!Well try putting some order into this, and Naru punched Stan in the face and he went flying into a wall and then said, What was that for?!You were looking at my breast. Naru declared.

What?! No I wasn't, and for that you earned yourself a rent fee increased by 10What? That's not fair! You can't do that!wanna bet on it

Naru sweat drops and walked away pouting.

Then Stan walked into the living room to find Motoko charging into him with her blade. When she hit him, he went flying into the wall and now with a really bad cut on him, he said What the fuck was that for?I heard what you did to Naru and it's just wrong. Motoko stated.

Well what you just did is wrong and there is a punishment for that! Your rent fee has just gone up 20, and you can let Naru know that hers went up 20 more too! Motoko asked in disbelif.

I don't care what you think, just get it through your head that you can't treat people like shit just cause you don't like them. Just to let you know that I want you to spread the word that we are going to have a meeting tomorrow at 2:00 pm about how I expect you people to act.

And Motoko walked away really pissed off, and Stan thought to himself _Boy was that hard to do but they need to learn some respect.'_

So then Stan decides to go to bed to get some sleep, after all this was a rough day, but the next day is going to be harder and he needs a lot of sleep for it.

Stan woke up the next morning to smell some food cooking and he got dressed fast to go and eat.

He got to the dinning room and sits down and yells Shinobu the food smells good!

She pokes her head out and said, Thank you, as she was blushing.

Then everyone else started to come in and sit down to eat and just as he turned his head he sees Su's foot fly right at his head which sent him flying and landed on Naru in a way that he should not have (Her skirt flipped up his face in her breast and his hand high up her thigh as if he was feeling her up)

Then Naru kicked him in the nuts and Stan rolled over holding them and then Naru kicked him in the head which then he hit the wall knocking him unconscious.

Naru then walk's away and says I'm not hungry any more.

Shinobu ran up to Stan and looked at him to see that he was unconscious and she got a cup of water and splashed it on his face.

Stan woke up still in a lot of pain and he got up still holding his nuts and walked off to his room, no more than a foot a second Stan then shouted The meeting is still at 2:00. And he got to his room just to collapsed on his bed and fall asleep.

Stan then woke up at 1:50 and ran down to the living room to get to the meeting.

please R&R and im really sorry it took so long to up date


End file.
